


肾上腺素6-8

by iyanshushu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyanshushu/pseuds/iyanshushu





	肾上腺素6-8

丹罐 肾上腺素 06

 

丹罐ABO，校园风

真Alpha， 冰威士忌酒香信息素

真Omega， 茉莉花牛奶香信息素

 

赖冠霖，在我没有遇上你之前，曾经以为自己这辈子都不会喜欢上柔弱的Omega，在遇上你之后，你告诉我，你的属性是Beta，我当时心存庆幸，最后你却让我意外惊喜的发现，原来你是一个顽强坚决不服输的Omega，如若人生还有重来，你依旧是我的Omega，我心甘情愿栽在你的裤/管/下，姜丹尼尔在心里偷偷地想着，这些内心话他不好意思说出来，大概用实际行动他也能很好地传达真心诚意给挚爱的老婆大人。

姜丹尼尔常常爱静下心来端详赖冠霖可爱的精致模样，也曾经感叹过上帝造物的偏心精妙，老婆大人的眼角、嘴唇都是他喜欢的粉色晶莹，勾勾手指足以让他蠢蠢欲动，小兔子般的敏感耳朵总是被自己调戏到通红不已，他在想自己的前世一定是拯救了银河系，否则今世怎么能换来世界上独一无二的酷盖赖冠霖老婆呢？

Alpha用自己的冰威士忌酒香信息素将老婆大人的气息完全掩盖，医院也不见得是安全的地方，Alpha对Omega的占有欲极强，也决不能让别人染指自己的Omega。

他灼热粗/重的呼吸正引起胸腔内的高低起伏，Alpha很少主动发情，一般是被属于自己的Omega诱导发情。

渐渐浓郁的清新奶香味在病房内四处飘荡，像可乐的气泡在欢乐泡腾，要不是他早已知晓了老婆大人的真实身份，怕是要疑惑不解，对于气味是何其敏感的姜狗狗好像没有闻到过Omega的信息素闻到，老婆以前隐藏至深的信息素或许有难言之隐，不过不管如何，可想而知Omega的背后应该是充满心酸和艰辛。

他低下头便能闻到老婆身上熟悉的沐浴奶香味，轻轻一吻落在了那可爱的发旋上，他小心翼翼地把手搭上老婆藏在衣领下微微发热的腺体，情根早已深种，无法回头，“我对感情是一片丹心，我喜欢的人喜欢我就像是奇迹。”

赖冠霖秒懂这令人心动的情话，小手胡乱摸上男人结实的腹肌，抱着他腰间的不免手紧了紧，毛茸茸的脑袋继续深深埋在他的颈窝里，嘴角不由自主地弯起好看的弧度，嘴里轻轻笑出愉悦的声音。

当后颈微微发热的腺体被男人温热的手指触碰时，赖冠霖难免会惊慌失措，发白的指尖紧紧攥着男人的衣摆，魅力的瞳孔开始发生地震，正打算开口解释，“尼尔哥，腺体……”

长而微卷的睫毛透露出隐隐不安，让眼力见一流的姜丹尼尔尽收眼底。

“我知道！” 他打断了赖冠霖的后半句话，将不知所措的老婆大人轻轻拥入怀中，手有一搭没一搭地捋顺那些顽固翘起的黑色柔软头发。

赖冠霖低头冥思苦想一番，自己应该做到滴水不了，又抬起头，委屈失落的小眼神直直盯着男人有些狡猾狭长的温柔眼睛，奶糯又小心翼翼地发出疑问，“你怎么会......？”

“小傻瓜！！”姜丹尼尔横在赖冠霖的腰间的结实手臂稍微用了点力气便足以把人搂得更紧了，温热的鼻息寸步不离，紧跟其后地跟着喷洒在Omega白皙的小脸上，“我之前的一些疑惑，然后不小心偷听到你和黄医生前面说的话，后来护士叫我去交费，所以后半部分的我就没听到。”

“你会怪我吗？”赖冠霖想伸出手摸摸男人的蜜桃下巴，伸到一半有些害羞又不敢继续往前，尴尬地停在半空中不知如何是好。

“怪！”姜丹尼尔蹭了蹭他光洁的额头。

字正腔圆的字体，从耳朵直达大脑神经深处，赖冠霖左心房的心脏骤然收紧，呼吸疼痛，缓缓地把僵在半空中的手放了下来，他本想今晚跟姜丹尼尔坦白一切，奈何现在如鲠在喉的感觉让他如同一个泄了气的篮球一样，内心感到无比烦躁失落，这些情绪明明不应该出现的，他应该要争取向姜丹尼尔表明心意，他明知道却不由自主地落下两行热泪。

委屈巴巴的大狗狗语气满是温柔，“怪你没把我当男朋友看待，怪你一个人煎熬着，时至今日才肯告诉我，明明你在韩国还有我这个最亲的人啊！”

“如果哥要跟我分手，我......”湿漉漉的杏花眼无惧直视着狭长双眼的泪痣主人，嘴里下意识将最后一个字的音节拉长，毕竟是自己隐瞒有错在先，嘴上说违心话的赖冠霖轻轻推开这个温暖的怀抱，晶莹的眼泪夺眶而出，豆大的泪珠濡湿了枕头，也模糊了眼中俊美脸庞的倒影。

姜丹尼尔心中激动，几乎是同一时间赶紧搂紧老婆大人的小蛮腰，身体比大脑更快行动，情深义重的唇瓣吻走那濡湿泪水的痕迹，精准掐断“分手”二字的火苗，激动的语调微微上提，“老子不笨，分手免谈！”

当初花了那么长时间追到心爱的人，打死他也不可能跟赖冠霖分手，否则上哪去找到这么好这么正的老婆啊？

嘴里呢喃的“好老婆太难找了”被赖冠霖听了个正着，心里偷笑不止的他被人捏着下巴心里又是一紧。

话音刚落，姜丹尼尔抬起他迷人的下颚，低头霸道地吻上那微微烫红的唇瓣，舌尖一点点描绘出他的唇形，舌头顶开贝齿，疯狂吸吮口中那条粉红的小舌，肆意摄取他嘴里的甘甜，来不及吞下的津液从嘴角流出，他一次又一次舔过每一颗牙齿，特别是小虎牙，卷起小舌共同搅拌，啧啧的暧昧水声在病房内响起。

赖冠霖嘴里不断发出的呜咽听起来更偏像于呻吟，光是这样娇羞呻吟又让姜丹尼尔的眸色一深、喉头一紧，他如愿地搂着老婆大人在自己怀里逐渐软下去的细软腰肢，想要获取痒气的信号，抚顺后背低声哄老婆大人。

两人不间断的鼻息缠绵，他和赖冠霖彼此交换了好几个热烈至深的舌吻。

最后姜丹尼尔撕磨娇嫩的嘴唇直至红肿，眼看老婆大人快要缺氧推开自己，他还依依不舍地离开，转为专攻温柔的蜻蜓点水。

赖冠霖感觉到有一股又酥又麻的感觉涌向下身，他不着痕迹避开男人的索吻，迫不及待地想知道男人现在心里的答案，虽然答案已经呼之欲出，“哥还要我吧？”

“我想想要......怎么惩罚老婆你这个小傻瓜，要你好好长记性，怎么就那么不懂我的心意呢？”姜丹尼尔狡猾地把手伸进病号服里，指腹粗糙的薄茧轻轻摩擦赖冠霖腰侧所剩无几的软肉，嘴里吐着与此刻不着调的土味情话，“你爱挑食，不爱鹅肝不吃鸡肝，但你是我的小心肝。”

归根到底，还是自己无法让老婆大人得到该有的安全感，要是自己提早发现问题所在，他又怎么会舍得让老婆大人独自承认这个危险呢？

所以他也是个大傻瓜！

小傻瓜，傻人有傻福啊，赖冠霖最大的福气就是遇上了校霸大佬和别人在巷子斗殴，救了他一命，从此以身相许，像牛皮膏药怎么摘都摘不下。

“老婆，你还有其他事情瞒着我的吗？”姜丹尼尔的唇瓣似有若无地轻轻撕咬着发烫小耳垂，诱惑人的低音炮嗓音故意沾染了性感颓废，在他耳边轻声细语道，“老婆，乖乖坦白从宽哦，否则后果自负！”

什么后果？大概是禁忌之果吧！

双重打击下，赖冠霖快要禁受不住男人变了味的拷问，魅惑湿热的吻让他在男人怀里瑟缩了一下，被男人故意的“爱抚折磨”得自己满脸通红，他亲启红唇，忍不住脱口而出说道，“我和你谈恋爱亲吻，受Alpha的影响，装Beta不小心打多了抑制剂，黄医生说让……让……”

“让你干嘛？”姜丹尼尔捧着老婆大人烫红精致的小脸，蜜桃般的白皙小脸上写满担心了，心里急躁得很，睁大了双眼撞上赖冠霖茫然若失的杏花眼，“该不是要老婆你离开我吧？”

“不是，是要我停掉抑制剂，尽快让……”赖冠霖说着说着有些心虚，后半句只有蚊子才听到一般的奶音说道，“让Alpha标记我自己。”

“Alpha？”听力出奇好的姜丹尼尔是名副其实的姜狗狗，双耳抓住了重点，他内心深处不再平静，一股说不清道不明的热感席卷全身，/欲///望的小火苗开始在体内燃烧，导致他有些口干舌燥，“该不会是......？”

跟自己想的一样？姜丹尼尔用坚定不移的眼神紧紧盯着老婆大人的小脸，试图从中获取正确答案。

“黄医生说我即将迎来发情，所以……”赖冠霖舔了舔被发烧烧热的微干嘴唇，小动作缓解了一下内心的紧张感。

tbc.

 

By i..颜舒舒

 

 

肾上腺素 07

丹罐ABO

真Alpha， 冰威士忌酒香信息素

真Omega， 茉莉花牛奶香信息素

 

紧张下意识的习惯小动作落在男人眼里别具一格，极致魅惑诱人而不自知的表情貌似充满了隐晦的邀请。

不敢多想又把媚态尽收眼底的姜丹尼尔感叹Alpha的人生真心不容易啊，老婆大人对于他来说，诱惑实在是太大了，他艰难控制自然的生理反应，下体突如其来的几下跳动和微微勃起的迹象，让他莫名有些心慌。

老婆大人会不会觉得他是个趁虚而入的大灰狼？

对面毫不知情的小白兔舔了一下似乎觉得湿润度不够，紧接着又舔了一下双唇。

赖冠霖抑制住为了爱而紧张快速跳动的心脏，勇敢地大声向姜丹尼尔发表爱的宣言，“我喜欢尼尔哥，要是永久标记我的人也是你，就好到不能更好了！”

他夹带着小奶音的厚重爱意表白，黄医生的话他记在了心里，同时也看出和姜丹尼尔自恋爱以来，他是何等的用心良苦认真对待自己，偶尔的欺负应该可以忽略不计。

温热的气息吐在空气中，像隐形的水雾将姜丹尼尔笼罩着，体内的肾上腺素骤然上升，左心房在剧烈跳动，同时心率增加变快而不规则，激动的频率似乎要达到300次每一分钟，随意一个都能让他彻底忘记呼吸。

心脏怦然跳动的感觉，脸颊的粉红悄然而至，微微怔住的大脑当即飞快运转，刚刚他亲爱的老婆大人表白的内容都说了哪些重点了？

哦莫，对了！

他说喜欢姜丹尼尔，还有永久标记！！

猝不及防的宣言让姜丹尼尔顿时喜上眉梢，他紧紧抓着赖冠霖的手腕，把老婆温热的手掌心摊开放在心脏上方的位置，让扑通扑通的心跳声完整无缺地替他传达自己对赖冠霖的满腔爱意。

他深深地呼吸了一口气，眼角下垂，泪痣随主人格外温暖人心，高挺的鼻头边上的法令纹笑到全部皱在一起，低沉语调抑制不住欢乐的上扬，“老婆，老婆，我爱你！”

他清晰记得老婆大人教过自己这句中文。

原来釜山真男人的方言发音也可以这么可爱。

赖冠霖“噗呲”一笑，露出了好看的牙龈、小虎牙、小酒窝，它们无一不在触动着姜丹尼尔内心最深处的保护意欲。

赖冠霖最后坦白交代，装Beta只是暂时的，缘由是受伟大的母亲大人影响，加上社会上普遍看轻Omega，他想成为一个强者，成为一个与自己的强壮Alpha共同进步的强大Omega。

知道一切后的姜丹尼尔不仅没有责怪，反而因为了解更加深爱自己坚韧不拔的老婆大人。

彻夜促膝长谈，两人相拥而吻。

随着时间的推移，Omega体内的温度呈现逐渐上升的趋势，抑制剂的彻底失效导致四肢百骸尽情释放Omega的信息素，茉莉花牛奶香气瞬间爆发，情热的浪潮一再被欲望推高，如同海啸巨浪一发不可收拾。

“好难受啊……”Omega的私处逐渐分泌一些令赖冠霖难以启齿的搔痒液体，狭窄的空间让他艰难扭动着身体，修长的手臂紧紧搂着Alpha的脖子，对准Alpha的唇印上自己的，带上邀请轻轻说道，“哥哥，我发情了，帮帮我......”

奶糯的声音如同蛊惑，只见姜丹尼尔的喉头一紧，猛地咽下口水，激起内心对Omega莫名的占有欲，一手托着Omega烫红的精致小脸，一手抚顺他后脑勺的黑发，同等热情地回应并加深了这个吻。

学霸连上生理课都一视同仁，十分认真，考试高分！

“老婆想要我怎么帮，嗯？”语气中略带“疑问”，那只粗糙的大手沿着细软腰肢渐渐下移至赖冠霖身后挺翘的浑圆上轻轻揉搓，姜丹尼尔倒是佩服自己还能“一本正经”，随后大手卷起碍事的衣摆大胆侵入，掌心可以毫无阻碍且随心所欲地揉搓挺翘的臀肉，低音炮在他耳边轻声响起，“老婆，我这样可以吗？”

“唔......”敏感的耳垂遭人“恶意”舔咬，赖冠霖颤了颤身体，情热燃烧了大脑所剩无几的理智，手惊慌失措地阻止了那只作乱的大手，艰难启齿道，“不要，哥先吻吻我吧！”

姜丹尼尔随即吻上老婆大人那娇滴滴肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，激情吸吮他的下唇，勾起舌尖在唇边描绘出迷人的唇形，顶开他的贝齿，卷起里面的舌头用力吸吮，微凉的手指划过平坦的小腹，轻轻揉捏腰间的软肉，轻声细语哄着怀里的小美人，“老婆，放松点啊！”

安静的病房里充盈了接吻的“啾啾”水声，银丝滑落嘴角，暧昧粉红的气氛不断围绕着两人。

Alpha主动释放冰威士忌信息素，霸道醉人的酒香全身心包裹着刚发情不久的Omega，好让Omega在轻松愉悦的环境下安心把第一次交给自己。

Omega天生敏感的皮肤被Alpha略微粗糙的指腹触摸过后，体温不降反升。

安心的语句使得赖冠霖的身体渐渐放松，细碎的呻吟开始变得娇柔，情潮后穴的涌泉来势汹汹，甬道已经分泌出足够多交合的黏腻液体。

Omega浑身搔痒难耐，更让他羞耻不已的是发情的身体似乎想要通过后穴抵达巅峰的高潮。

Alpha的浓郁酒香像是酒精遇上火苗，他被Omega勾起自身的发情如同情欲烈焰的大火一样，这样的情况下只有Alpha和Omega互相结合才能浇熄这熊熊烈焰。

芬芳醉人的茉莉花香清香扑鼻，牛奶的香气芬芳四溢，不一会儿，茉莉花牛奶香信息素充斥着病房的每一个角落，与空气中Alpha的冰威士忌纠缠不清，难舍难分。

姜丹尼尔伸出舌头，舌尖滑过赖冠霖敏感的耳垂、脖子、锁骨，沿着胸腔一路往下，卷起病号服吸吮啃咬两颗不经挑逗的乳尖，听到对方喉咙间发出的娇柔奶糯的呻吟声再抬眼一看，彻底将赖冠霖面色潮红的媚态尽收眼底。

他依依不舍地离开那双被自己亲得发亮的粉唇，埋在他颈间深情款款地说道，“赖冠霖，老子不管你是Beta还是Omega，我喜欢的人一直都是你！”

一双杏花眼水汪汪的惹人怜爱，呼吸起伏不定的赖冠霖被情热折磨得晕头晕脑的，心尖上的暖流通过静脉血液快速流向四肢百骸，指尖微微发颤，指腹点着他的泪痣迷糊回应，“我也是。”

如果以前要问姜丹尼尔最喜欢赖冠霖身体的那个部位？他会毫不犹豫地回答“锁骨”。

他把赖冠霖那位于咽喉之下、与锁骨之间的这片凹陷柔软形容为“两条山脉和一汪浅湾”，命名为“Daniel的海峡”。

那淋漓尽致的身体展现出令姜丹尼尔欲罢不能的锁骨，他当场宣布“我要占领你的锁骨。”

但以后应该有另一个诱惑力不可言喻的地方会取代“锁骨”的位置，成为他迷恋不已的0顺位。

蠢蠢欲动的火热坚硬难耐，姜丹尼尔对于自己那里正“不怀好意”地抵在老婆大人莹白的大腿根处有些惊讶，粗重的呼吸显得有些急促不安，狭长的双眼瞳孔地震“老婆，听我解释......”

“哥唯一合理的解释就是......”赖冠霖倒是坦荡接受正常的生理反应，单手摸上他腹部紧实的腹肌，修长的手指轻松勾着裤头大胆进入，掌心抚摸上那即将爆发的帐篷，吻上他惴惴不安的双唇，“标记我吧！”

既然老婆大人公开明确表态，身为釜山真男人的姜丹尼尔觉得自己再不立即标记Omega都不是个正常的Alpha了。

更多的冰威士忌酒香从Alpha体内争先恐后疯狂涌现，像洋葱一样层层严实包裹着自己的心爱的Omega，给予他足够的信息素与他的互相交缠。

酒香迸发使劲钻进Omega的鼻腔，火热的发情使得迫切的欲望吞噬了赖冠霖大脑内部最后的一丝理智。

“啊！”赖冠霖惊呼出声，少年的喉结暴露在空气中，仰头承受着Alpha带给自己的快感。

姜丹尼尔迫不及待地脱下赖冠霖身上的阻碍布料，乳头被他叼起放入自己温热潮湿的口腔，吸吮啃咬，另一只手拉扯揉捏着被冷落的乳头，胸前微微凸起的粉嫩，小小的红果经受不起外界的刺激，很快变得挺立起来。

赖冠霖的手掌搭在胸前毛茸茸作乱的脑袋上，粉嫩指尖轻轻插入浅棕色的头发，刺激着乳头让他轻松获得愉悦的快感。

他被Alpha一路往下吻着，Alpha连小巧的肚脐也不放过，舌尖模仿着抽插，一下又一下舔弄，害得他在Alpha怀里开始微微颤抖，铃口开始溢出白色的液体。

Alpha紧接着伸出双指毫无阻力地进入私处，肆意进出那个紧致嫩滑的地方。

充分扩张紧致的后穴没有想象中的困难，姜丹尼尔亲眼看着三根手指已经能自由出入鲜嫩多汁的后穴，他觉得是时候应该“帮助”自己的老婆大人。

“好了，接下来我要开始帮助老婆咯。”愉悦的音调让姜丹尼尔心情大好。

Omega奶糯娇柔的呻吟从喉咙里不间断地发出，让Alpha听了心花怒放，发紫发硬的性器抵在后穴入口处不禁又涨了一圈。

两人的心脏同一时间“噗通噗通”地快速跳动。

赖冠霖体内的信息素香气芬芳愈来愈浓郁，身下的紧致私处跟随手指的抽插，煽动得甬道又分泌情色的爱液。

姜丹尼尔滑出手指，双手轻巧勾起赖冠霖的双膝，拨开股间雪白的臀肉，找到隐藏在臀中缝隙的花穴，看它正在一收一缩地吐露出黏腻的液体。

突如其来的空虚感觉让Omega迫切地需要Alpha的进来及时堵上。

文by i..颜舒舒

 

肾上腺素 08

丹罐ABO

真Alpha， 冰威士忌酒香信息素

真Omega， 茉莉花牛奶香信息素

 

 

“老婆，我可以尝尝你的味道吗？”修长的指尖早已沾满情欲的汁水，在鼻尖下散发着腥甜的味道，他轻松把人翻了个身，掰开老婆大人的小屁股，鼻尖使劲地钻进缝隙里，用力嗅了嗅Omega身上沁人心脾的茉莉花牛奶香气，“老婆，我要从这里开始进入咯，我可以用力操到你射为止吗？”

荤话烧得赖冠霖面红耳赤，眼看着在他指尖触碰鼻尖的那一刻，只听见自己擂鼓般的心跳，他无奈撇过头抓边上的枕头，埋头装作不知。

可惜粉嫩的阴茎出卖了他，它早已高高抬起头来，形成一个漂亮的弧度，粉红的茎身被人圈在手里，掌心的温度烫得它又涨了一圈，前列腺液体从铃口处漏了出来，被指腹一直按着龟头打圈圈。

男人贴心地把枕头拿走，敞开那两条修长莹白的双腿，欺身压下，在Omega看不见后背上的漂亮蝴蝶肩落下好几个细碎吻痕，他坏心地把手指缓缓插进花穴，然后向上勾起来戳弄绞紧自己手指的内壁。

“老婆，这里有感觉吗？”指尖仿佛带着魔力，被甬道紧紧吸附，Alpha低沉的嗓音说道，“认真体会。”

“啊哈......”指尖反复按压的地方像全身猛烈触电一样，酥麻快感通过血液快速传达给大脑神经，赖冠霖被男人撩得腰腿发软，毫无反抗之力，如俎上鱼肉，任人宰割，“不要，啊哈.......尼尔哥......”

手指不断搅拌挑拨穴内的蜿蜒皱褶，惹得肠液分泌出更多爱液，沿着穴口旋转不断传出“咕啾咕啾”的色情声音。

被欲望吞噬的赖冠霖只好将粉嫩的嘴唇微微张开获取氧气，嘴里发出的甜腻呻吟如同小羽毛，轻轻撩过男人心尖上的地方，惹得人心脏发痒，最后他催促的声音不禁有些提高，“啊哈......尼尔哥，你快点进来啊......”

Get到指令的Alpha把莹白修长的腿折成一个大大的M字型，双手掰开雪白的臀肉，扶着胯骨下方的坚硬往前一顶、狠狠地刺穿，龟头直达紧致滚烫的花穴内部，一寸寸熨平皱褶，狡黠的眼神似乎要将自己的Omega盯穿，他不着急将人拆吃入腹，只想要等会儿两人高潮时听到Omega嘴里大声呼喊自己的名字。

潮涌的私处被人猛的贯穿，赖冠霖来不及尖叫，只是咬紧下唇，泪水盈眶。

Omega独自承受着Alpha的过分巨大，感受着刚刚手指抽出的空虚花穴现在正被火龙一寸寸抵入，所有的皱褶都被得到抚平，连狭窄的甬道也被毫不客气地塞得满满当当。

姜丹尼尔餍足地发出一声低吼，手指抵在两人的交合处，穴口泛滥成灾，信手拈来了沾满浓稠的晶莹，他俯身亲了亲赖冠霖火红的小耳朵，“老婆，对不起，都怪我没忍住。”

轻轻哼了一声的赖冠霖努力抑制身体内部不适的疼痛感，尽管压抑喉咙间发出的啜泣嘤咛，但还是没能逃离掉那双异常灵敏的大狗狗耳朵，体内不自觉的收缩似乎想要缓解那一下疼痛，“啊哈......哥......”

“你这里真的好紧......”肠道突如其来的收紧让姜丹尼尔差点缴械投降，他抱着怀里轻轻颤抖的身体，心疼万分，“疼吗，老婆？”

即使身下硬的发疼，姜丹尼尔也不敢贸然行动，他明显看见那双漂亮的杏花眼里盛满晶莹，泪水在眼眶里来回打转。

真的是太魅惑人心智了，姜丹尼尔辛辛苦苦地忍住自己一颗很想把人欺负到哭的心，压下满腔欲火，舌尖不断反复舔吻Omega藏在耳后的馥郁腺体，好让腺体也粘上自己的霸道味道。

“呜呜......”男人关切紧张自己的语气让赖冠霖心头溢满一股暖流，他扭过头来吻上男人眼角下的泪痣，在男人耳边轻轻吹出一口气，“不疼了，我好想要哥。”

粗重的呼吸显示着Alpha的难耐，脑内绷紧的那条弦彻底断开，火热的情热欲望一触即发。

几近缠绵的接吻呜咽声音被姜丹尼尔全数吞下，大力揉搓微微发红的臀肉，企图转移老婆大人的痛觉神经，待怀里的人慢慢适应自己的尺寸和节奏后，他扶稳纤细小腰，开始缓慢的抽动律动。

“哈啊.....哈啊......”赖冠霖艰难扭动着小腰，汹涌的生理泪水使他的眼角瞬间潮湿模糊不清，伴随生理带来每次疼痛撞击又夹带着一丝舒服，体内的火龙刺激着他体内的每一处感官细胞，他不满地轻轻咬上姜丹尼尔的耳朵，“啊哈......丹尼尔......再快点......啊啊.......”

囊袋前后拍打着发红的白皙臀肉，火热的巨龙深深埋在他的体内，Alpha逐渐加大力度的戳刺深处的敏感点，撞击一次比一次突破深度。

适应节奏的Omega尖叫呻吟不断，喉咙还夹杂着一些沙哑的哭声，他感受到男人一下一下地往体内的子宫内壁撞击。

后入的姿势让Alpha看到自己抽出去的时候，穴口里面的红色内壁都被带出来一些，他简直无法承受这样的视觉冲击，撞击的力道不免又大了一些，嘴里发出粗重的喘息“啊......”

停不下来的火热动作维持着不间断猛烈撞击，深入浅出的抽插始终拍打在敏感点上，让大狗狗的心情无比愉悦。

“呜呜......啊哈......啊哈......”身后巨大的快感快要吞噬着赖冠霖整个身体，小穴里面的火龙简直要将他顶穿，让他忍不住颤栗，身上大汗淋漓，从未体会过的酥麻通电感让他情不自禁地尖叫，每一次的高声尖叫的都伴随着愈来愈猛烈的抽送。

姜丹尼尔抽出火龙，又将他轻易翻身，他知道赖冠霖会抓住那双结实的手臂，确实如他所言。

赖冠霖犹如抓住最后一根稻草，他大叫喘气，甚至紧紧地贴在姜丹尼尔的身上，被人舒舒服服地抱着，被坚硬火热的巨龙擦过内壁深处，瘙痒刚又所减缓，新一轮的又跟着呈现，他一阵收缩，后穴紧紧裹住那根巨龙，“不要啊......”

白色巧克力腹肌的姜丹尼尔一向腰部力量十分惊人，他可以继续保持或者突然增加速度与力度，他始终如一往兴奋地朝着敏感点出发撞击，每一次都力求顶到最深处的软肉。

那个销魂的地方正疯狂吸附着巨龙，姜丹尼尔炽热的目光不禁落在精致的小脸上，“老婆，我怕忍不住。”

赖冠霖无辜又无助的杏花眼眨着，奶气十足的语调又一次狠狠刮过男人心尖上“忍不住，就不要忍了嘛......”

姜丹尼尔吻了吻他的额头，接着就真的用力往上一顶，“舒服吗？”

“啊......”赖冠霖不知道，只知道被他顶得很深入，仿佛要将自己顶穿一样，一下比一下用力往上顶，要不是他箍紧自己的腰身，恐怕头早就撞到床头了。

每次顶到最深，甬道会加剧缩得更紧。

“嗯啊……”好像很舒服，但这么羞耻的话让赖冠霖怎么也说不出来，他的呻吟都是奶酥奶酥的，“好深啊......”

Alpha的冰威士忌酒气重重包围，要将自己的Omega融化。

食髓知味的姜丹尼尔用指腹覆盖上少年的龟头，那双清澈见底的眼眸此刻充满诱惑迷茫，姜丹尼尔吻了吻他眼角的泪水，虔诚地在他眉心落下一吻。

“让我射......啊哈......”身下的猛烈进攻让赖冠霖几近疯狂，身体似乎被撞击得支离破碎，铃口被人恶意封住出口惹得他十分不满，“不要......”

穴口抽插的温度愈来愈滚烫，两人的连接处早已泥泞不堪，灭顶的快感蔓延到全身，两人即将到达快乐的巅峰。

“老婆，等我一起！”姜丹尼尔猛地冲刺了几十下，按着他的腰臀，速度达到了最快。

随着铃口处的解封，赖冠霖身体痉挛，射出了浓稠的白浊精液，后穴猛地一阵收缩，内壁紧紧地包裹着火龙，“啊啊啊......啊哈......”

毫无章法的收缩让姜丹尼尔狠狠地在后穴进行疯狂得抽插撞击，他抽出巨龙，终于忍不住射在赖冠霖的平坦的小腹上，发出一声低吼满足。

他舍不得这么早将自己的老婆大人在体内成结。

同一时间，他搂着一只很大的糯米团子在怀里细细舔着腺体，张开嘴巴，犬齿咬破刺入滚烫吓人的腺体，注入专属于自己的冰威士忌酒香信息素，与他体内的茉莉花牛奶香气信息素相结合，让酒香彻底注入Omega的体内。

“赖冠霖，请把你和你的心都交给我保管吧！”姜丹尼尔抱紧赖冠霖痉挛的身体，不忍心看着他被标记吓得脸色苍白，低声在他耳边撕磨，“给我保管十年、五十年、八十年......”

“好！”赖冠霖在晕过去前轻声回应，他的身上彻底沾有冰威士忌酒香，时刻提醒大家，这个Omega已经有主了。

窗外阳光明媚，鸟语花香。

姜丹尼尔翻过赖冠霖的身体，面对面地亲密抱紧香香软软的Omega，痴痴傻傻地笑着，看似回味无穷。

赖冠霖干爽的裸着全身与他的紧密相贴，手臂环上他的脖子，在他怀里时不时地拱来拱去，寻找最舒适的姿势。

温柔的指尖划过是你的呼吸，是我肾上腺素的骤然升高，片片思绪在眉间展露。

(END)

 

肾上腺素完结，番外随缘！

文by ..i颜舒舒


End file.
